1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a detailed information providing system, and more particularly, to a detailed information providing method and apparatus of a content storage apparatus that automatically provides a user with broadcast information in linkage with the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content storage apparatuses, such as Personal Video Recorders (PVRs), are used to store digital broadcasts in a hard disk, provide a recording function, a time shift function, an instant replay function, and other various trick play functions.
Furthermore, PVRs allow a user to store high-definition digital broadcasts in a hard disk and reproduce them whenever they want, and provide various additional service functions.
In particular, a program summary function allows the user easy access to recorded programs and to identify a number of programs stored in a hard disk.
However, a conventional PVR as shown in FIG. 1A provides the user with a broadcast list drawn up based on an electronic program guide (EPG) along with simple information, such as a program title, date, recording duration, data capacity, etc., without detailed information on the broadcasts.
Therefore, in the case where a large amount of content is recorded in a conventional PVR, the user cannot obtain detailed information on the recorded programs apart from the title information recorded in a list. For example, a user cannot obtain plot information about each episode of a soap opera series based on the title of the soap opera series alone.